


i bet my life on you

by janesargnt



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Like Disgusting Amounts of Fluff, M/M, b99 au, just two oblivious boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesargnt/pseuds/janesargnt
Summary: “Ok, so it’s settled then,” said Elias, getting to his feet. “If Bech Nӕsheim loses, he has to give Valtersen his car. If Valtersen loses, he has to go on a date in said car.”Isak stepped forward towards Even, who slid off the desk and met him halfway. “Good luck, Bech Nӕsheim,” he said as he held out his hand. “You’re going to need it.”Even let out a chuckle before sliding his hand into Isak’s. “Good luck, Valtersen.”And thus, with a simple handshake, the game was on.*****Or: a Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU





	i bet my life on you

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,, this just sort of happened. big thank you to [sarah](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me! 
> 
> based on b99 s1 e13 'the bet'
> 
> title from 'i bet my life' by imagine dragons

It was just another normal day at the 99th Precinct. And by that, Isak meant that Even Bech Nӕsheim, certified pain in his ass, had yet again wormed his way into the center of attention by goading Isak in front of the rest of their coworkers.

 

“Come on, Valtersen, you know I’m the better detective. You’re just too scared to admit it,” Even called from where he was perched on top of a desk on the other side of the briefing room, long legs stretched out in front of him casually and arms folded across his chest.

 

Isak scoffed, raising his chin in defiance. “That’s a lie and we both know it. I could solve more cases than you any day.” 

 

Even hummed, lips twitching as a smirk slowly spread across his face. “Oh yeah? If you’re so sure about that, why don’t we bet on it?” 

 

One would think that after years of working together, Isak would’ve learned not to rise to Even’s bait, but alas, here he was, allowing his mile long competitive streak to win out over common sense. “I’m listening,” he said, crossing his arms.

 

“Over the next year, we’ll keep track of how many felony arrests each of us gets. Exactly one year from today, when I inevitably have more arrests than you do, I’ll win the bet and prove once and for all that I am indeed the better detective,” Even explained, flashing Isak a cocky grin.

 

“Ok, so what are the stakes?” Isak asked, his interest piqued. “And don’t say money, because everyone knows you’re in debt,” he added snarkily. “You wouldn’t want to make a promise that you won’t be able to keep when I beat you.”

 

Even leaned forward, raising his eyebrows.“I’ll bet anything you want because there’s no way I’m losing,” he retorted confidently. 

 

Isak took a moment to mull over his options. He knew that there was no way in hell Even owned anything he could possibly want, but there had to be  _ something _ that Even couldn’t bear to part with. Something that would irk him to no end to see in Isak’s possession.

 

“What about your car?” Eva interjected, taking a step forward to stand next to Isak. A chorus of  _ oooooh _ ’s echoed around the room at her suggestion. Isak grinned at her and gave her a high five. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it himself. Even practically treated his car like a human child, so watching anybody else drive it, especially  _ Isak  _ of all people, was probably his worst nightmare.

 

Magnus let out a horrified gasp, more or less confirming Isak’s suspicions. “Even you can’t give up your car! That thing is a date magnet! How many girls have you made out with in that thing? And guys too? Like at least 8 combined right?”

 

Even ignored Magnus, as one typically does, and shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to Isak. “I mean, I’m gonna win, so sure. I’ll bet my car.” 

 

“You’re joking!” Magnus yelled over the din their other coworkers were making at the outrageous thought of Even giving up his car, gesticulating wildly. “Come on, Even, that car is your superpower! Captain America would never wager his shield! Harry Potter would never wager his wand! Haven’t you seen  _ The Little Mermaid _ ? Look what Ursula did to Ariel when she gave up her voice? Losing that car would be the worst thing in the world for you!”

 

Which meant it was exactly what Isak wanted. He couldn’t wait to watch Even’s face disappear in the rearview mirror.

 

“Well, in that case, what would be the worst thing in the world for you?” Chris asked Isak from her seat beside him.

 

With a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips, Isak looked Even dead in the eye and said sweetly, “being one of the guys in that car.” 

 

The racket that ensued from their surrounding coworkers was the loudest one yet. (Isak tried not to be too proud of himself for that.)

 

“Ok, so it’s settled then,” said Elias, getting to his feet. “If Bech Nӕsheim loses, he has to give Valtersen his car. If Valtersen loses, he has to go on a date in said car.”

 

Isak stepped forward towards Even, who slid off the desk and met him halfway. “Good luck, Bech Nӕsheim,” he said as he held out his hand. “You’re going to need it.”

 

Even let out a chuckle before sliding his hand into Isak’s. “Good luck, Valtersen.”

 

And thus, with a simple handshake, the game was on.

 

*****

 

**1 Year Later**

 

After the successful year Even had just had, he deserved to relax. Or at least, that’s what he was planning on telling Captain Bakkoush in the (hopefully unlikely) event that she came out of her office and told him off for lounging with his feet on his desk like this. Bringing his arm around from behind his head, Even glanced at his watch. Isak would be back any minute, likely with a collar in tow and a smug smile painting his features if Even knew him at all. 

 

Even heard Isak before he saw him. His frantic footsteps and wheezing breaths gradually  grew louder and louder before the man himself burst through the door. (Criminal companion: check. Shit-eating grin: double-check. Isak really needed to work on his predictability.)

 

“Hey everyone,” Isak yelled, doubled-over slightly as he fought to catch his breath. “Allow me to introduce you to to Mr. William Magnusson who just stole 25,000 kroner!” With a dramatic flourish of his wrist, Isak checked his watch before continuing. “Valtersen takes the lead with one minute to go!”

 

“Oh dear,” Even replied flatly, fighting a smile. He brought his feet back down to the floor, leaning forward to replace them with his elbow and prop his chin in his hand.

 

Isak’s triumphant grin melted into a look of horror as he took in Even’s general lack of concern and reaction to his statement. “Oh no. You don’t seem upset. Why aren’t you upset?” Isak asked, his eyes widening as he slowly turned to face the scoreboard. When Isak had left the precinct earlier, the score had been tied up at 84. Now, however, the number next to Even’s name read 91. “You? What? When?  _ How _ ?” Isak spluttered as he whirled back around to face Even.

 

Smirking, Even shrugged his shoulders casually. “I guess I’m just a better detective. It’s time to accept your fate, Valtersen.”

 

“ _ Never _ ,” Isak spat, crossing his arms defiantly. He was clearly in full panic mode now. In the back of his mind, Even thought it would be quite endearing if he weren’t so busy gloating.

 

Even plugged his phone into the office speakers and pressed play, filling the room with the sound of Queen’s  _ We are the Champions. _ That was the cue for Magnus and Emma, who set off the confetti cannons that Even had bought earlier that afternoon. The look of horrified shock on Isak’s face was priceless. He still hadn’t moved, seemingly rooted to the spot as multi-colored scraps of paper rained down around him, a few stray pieces catching in his curls.

 

“Isak Valtersen,” Even addressed him, striding closer before dropping down on one knee. “You have just made me the happiest man on the face of this planet.” Reaching into his pocket, Even pulled out a plastic spider ring that he had found laying around his house, a leftover from Halloween. “So without further ado, will you accompany me on the worst date of all time?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows as he caught Isak’s gaze. “You’re not allowed to say no!” 

 

Isak gave one of his patented eyerolls before grumbling a very reluctant, “yes.”

 

Even grinned, rising to his feet. “Don’t sound too excited,” he said over his shoulder as he walked back to his desk. “People might start to think you like me or something.” Isak’s cheeks flushed at that. Even was going to have so much fun with this.

 

*****

 

Isak was fuming by the time heard the beeping of Even’s car horn from outside. _Apparently_ , Even had decided that _normal people clothes_ just weren’t good enough for this particular occasion. So here Isak was, wearing red and white checked shorts, a red jumper, and a red cape, topped off by a pair of red horns. That’s right folks. Isak was dressed as the motherfucking _devil_.

 

Another beep sounded outside, Even clearly getting impatient. Isak let out a withering sigh before swinging open the door, reminding himself that the more he delayed the inevitable, the more Even would make his life hell (no pun intended). And, oh. Oh my God. Literally. Even was leaning up against his car outside of Isak’s apartment, and he was literally dressed as God, beard and all. The man had no shame, Isak would give him that. But even so, Isak still called out, “Even, this outfit is fucking ridiculous,” as he made his way down the stoop and towards his impending doom.

 

“Chop chop, Valtersen,” Even replied, drumming his fingers on his arm. “There’s plenty of embarrassing to do and we unfortunately do not have all day.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have anything better to be doing with your life right now?”

 

“Better than humiliating you in front of all of our coworkers and half the city of Oslo? Never.” Even answered with a cheeky grin, pushing off the car and rising to his full height. “Before we go, let’s just go over the rules one last time. The date starts now and ends at midnight, during which time I decide what you wear, what you eat, a—”

 

“And where we go, yes, Even, I know.” Isak interrupted. “We’ve only been over this a thousand times.”

 

“Oh, but there is one more rule,” Even said.

 

Isak threw his hands in the air in exasperation and fought the instinct to roll his eyes. “And what exactly would that be?”

 

“No matter what happens tonight, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

 

Isak’s breath hitched. “Believe me, that won’t be a problem,” he tried to snap back, but his voice came out slightly strained. Why was Even Bech Nӕsheim, the  _ bane of his fucking existence _ , having this much of an effect on him? Taking a deep, shaky breath, Isak decided to blame it on nerves. After all, he had no idea what Even was planning, and the outfits just proved Even would stop at nothing on his quest to mortify Isak. Yeah. Nerves. It was definitely nerves. 

 

*****

 

The first stop on Even’s long list of destinations (or, as Even liked to call them, humiliation stations) was the 99’s usual bar for non-work related gatherings. You see, while their coworkers were all genuinely wonderful people whom Even knew he could always count on to provide a failsafe support system, they were only human. And he had exploited that humanity for all it was worth, ensuring that every single employee at the 99 would be here tonight to witness this absolute trainwreck of a date. All he’d had to do was promise maximum embarrassment, and Even planned on  _ delivering _ , no matter how itchy his beard might be.

 

Sauntering into the bar with one arm linked through Isak’s and a bullhorn in his other hand, Even brought as much attention to the two of them as he possibly could. Not that it required much effort, considering the way they were dressed. (He still thought it was fitting to use the siren function since, you know, they were cops.) “May I have your attention everyone,” he announced, continuing once he was satisfied that all eyes were on him. “I’m sure you’re all in the midst of riveting conversations, but I’d like you to forget about those for the time being, and take a moment to appreciate every terrible aspect of  _ this _ ,” he said, gesturing towards Isak in a sweeping motion. The assembled crowd broke into cheers and applause, punctuated by a catcall that Even could only assume came from Magnus. Isak, to his credit, went along with it, spinning around as if to show off the whole 360 view of his outfit. 

 

Eventually, the cheers died down as people went back to their drinks and conversations. Isak turned to Even and asked, “permission to go to the bathroom?” his voice loaded with sarcasm.

 

“Permission granted,” Even replied cheerily, ignoring the other boy’s tone. “That’s the first of three, use them wisely!”

 

Even counted the seventeenth eyeroll of the night before Isak stalked off in the direction of the bathroom. Scanning the room, he spotted Magnus standing at the bar and went to join him.

 

“How’s it going, dude?” Even asked as he sidled up next to him.

 

“Really good, actually! That girl over there keeps looking over at me,” Magnus replied, jerking his head towards a group of people behind Even. He leaned in closer, whispering, “I think she wants to sleep with me.”

 

Even swiveled around to look at the girl, who was indeed staring at Magnus. However, when he turned back to his friend, he realized the more likely explanation. “Dude, I think you sat in something. Like spaghetti or pizza or something else involving marinara sauce.”

 

“What?” Magnus asked, craning his neck to try and get a better look. “Oh well. At least that girl still wants to sleep with me.”

 

Even sighed and shook his head at his deluded friend. Sometimes in life you just have to pick your battles. “I’m sorry I can’t stay much longer with you guys, but I have a  _ terrible  _ night planned for Isak. First we have reservations at a seafood restaurant with a dangerously low rating on Yelp. Then we’re heading to a petting zoo that I rented out where we’ll be met by my friend Mikael. He’s a professional photographer and has graciously offered to take our official date portrait. The grand finale will take place at a karaoke bar that’s having a special, one-night-only event where you’re only allowed to sing Disney songs. Isak and I will be dueting  _ Hakuna Matata _ and potentially also  _ Love is an Open Door _ if time allows. He and probably about 100 drunk strangers will treasure that memory for the rest of their lives. Assuming the drunk people are sober enough to remember it.” 

 

Magnus let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Even, when are you going to get your head out of your ass and admit that you like Isak?”

 

“What?” Even choked out, whipping his head around so his attention was fully on Magnus.

 

“Do you know why little boys chase around other little girls and boys on the playground?” Magnus asked. “Because they  _ like _ them, and that’s the only way they know how to get their attention.”

 

“And your point is?” Even prompted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He still wasn’t really sure he wanted to acknowledge where this was going. 

 

“My point is that you’ve put a lot of effort into planning this elaborate date that to me looks like a grown-up version of those kids on the playground,” Magnus said with a knowing smirk on his face. “Whether you want to admit it or not, somewhere deep down you like Isak. Like  _ like _ -like Isak.” 

 

“That’s just straight-up nonsense, Mags,” Even laughed out. What was Magnus even thinking? As  _ if  _ he would ever like Isak like that. He was too grumpy, too smart, too pretty, too far out of Even’s league. Oh. Ok so maybe Magnus had a little bit of a point (but Even was not about to let him know that). Luckily enough, Isak chose that exact moment to emerge from the bathroom. “Duty calls,” he said to Magnus with a dismissive wave of his hand, gratefully seizing the opportunity to escape.

 

“Have fun! Use protection!” Magnus called after him. Even rolled his eyes, scanning the crowd to find where Isak had disappeared to. He could have a gay crisis over what Magnus had said tomorrow. But for now, he had a bad date to make worse.

 

*****

 

Isak pushed his way through the busy bar, looking around him for any sign of Even. The guy was 6’4 for fucks sake, you’d think he’d be easy to pick out of a crowd. At the sound of his deep voice, Isak whirled around.

 

“Excuse me everyone, sorry for interrupting again, but if I could get Isak Valtersen to join me up here, we have something extra-special to share with you all,” Even said with a wink from atop the stage at the far end of the room that was typically occupied by live music acts. His pink lips were sinfully close to the microphone. Isak gulped (because of  _ nerves _ , ok?), resigning himself to his fate, and trudged over to Even, who watched his approach with an irritatingly chipper grin.

 

Even continued once Isak had joined him on stage. “Isak and I will be performing a groundbreaking mashup of both the macarena and the chicken dance.” 

 

Isak stared at him, dumbfounded. How the hell had he even come up with that? Maybe it was just Isak, but he couldn’t even begin to fathom how that was an idea that would occur to any person ever. But then again, Even wasn’t just any person. Moving the mic stand out of the way, Even pulled out his phone and pressed play, filling the room with the familiar accordion instrumentals of the chicken dance before proceeding to sing and dance along obnoxiously. Isak was having war flashbacks to the horrors of primary school. Even danced (or flailed if Isak was being honest) over to where he remained rooted to the spot looking positively gleeful and whispered, “remember, I get to decide what you do until midnight!” 

 

Fuck it. If Isak was going to do this, he was going all in. Go big or go home, right? With a deep breath, Isak strode to the middle of the stage and started replicating Even’s movements, feeling more than slightly ridiculous, but refusing to give Even the satisfaction of knowing that he was mortified beyond belief. 

 

As the song faded away and was replaced by the macarena, Isak saw Captain Bakkoush approach the edge of the stage. “Bech Nӕsheim!” she called out, gesturing for Even to follow her.

 

“Keep dancing,” he instructed Isak with a toothy grin before turning to follow their boss off the stage. Isak reluctantly followed his instructions, watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye while he moved his arms and hips to the beat. He observed Even go from nodding along to whatever the captain was saying to protesting, gesturing in Isak’s general direction. Looking slightly crestfallen, he returned to the stage and finally stopped the music. 

 

Even led Isak off the stage and to the door. Giving him a wry smile, he said, “I hate to disappoint, but we’re going to have to put a brief hold on the rest of our date. The captain got a call from an informant and we need to stake out a cargo drop site.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Isak said in response, relieved. If they were doing work stuff then at the very least he would have to change out of his dumb costume. In any case, it had to be a thousand times better than whatever Even had planned for the rest of their night.

 

“You’re welcome,” Even said with a wink, shooting finger guns at Isak. Isak groaned. On second thought, he definitely still had a long night ahead of him.

 

*****

 

“Do you think this is what it feels like to be Batman?” Even asked Isak. They had made their way up to the rooftop terrace of an apartment building for a better vantage point, and now found themselves standing side by side at the railing, a gentle breeze blowing as they looked out at the city skyline. Isak giggled, the sound bubbling out of his throat. Even tried (and failed) not to find it endearing. He had half a mind to tell Isak how cute he was, just to get him to blush again.

 

“Hey, can you hand me the binoculars?” Even asked instead. He hadn’t lost  _ all  _ sense of self-preservation. “They should be in my stakeout bag.” 

 

“Your stakeout bag is 98% grapes,” Isak said as he rifled through it. “Seriously, Even, did you buy every box of grapes at the store?” 

 

“They were on sale,” Even said defensively, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “Plus, I always get hungry on stakeouts, and fruit is good for you! It’s not full of sugar like that junk food you’re always eating in the break room.”

 

Isak let out another laugh at that, walking over to join Even with the binoculars and one of the boxes of grapes. “That’s not even remotely true. Fruit is full of sugar.”

 

Even gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. “The fruit lady  _ lied  _ to me?” 

 

“I’m afraid so,” Isak replied. Even could see the hint of a smile on his face, despite his obvious efforts to hide it. Isak raised the binoculars to his face, scanning the street below for their perp. “I think a pigeon just flew out of your car,” he said nonchalantly after a few beats of silence.

 

“Uh yeah, one of the windows doesn’t roll up all the way so that’s probably how it got in,” Even said a bit awkwardly. How was one supposed to react in this kind of situation?

 

Isak hummed in response, setting the binoculars down beside him. “Grape?” he asked, gesturing towards the box in between them. 

 

“Only if you throw it,” Even answered, grinning as he turned to face Isak. 

 

The corners of Isak’s mouth slowly crept upwards into a smile as he pulled out a grape. “Ready?” 

 

Even opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out, Isak pelted him with the grape, which bounced off of his nose and rocketed off the side of the building. Even let out an indignant squawk as he watched the grape plummet to the ground and then turned to gape at Isak, who apparently thought he was the funniest person on earth judging by the intensity of his laughter. “That is  _ cheating _ ,” Even exclaimed when he was finally able to form a coherent thought again.

 

“You think there are any rules here?” Isak shot back, tears streaming down his face as he fought to regain his composure.

 

“Um, Yeah?” Even said indignantly. “Come on, go again. And do it right this time,” he added, narrowing his eyes at Isak.

 

“Party pooper,” Isak muttered jokingly, pulling out another grape. “Are you actually ready this time? Do you need me to count down from three?” he added snarkily, eyebrows raised in mock concern.

 

Even facepalmed. “Just shut up and throw the damn grape, Valtersen,” he said exasperatedly. Isak obliged, tossing it in a perfect arc that landed right in Even’s mouth. Even chewed happily, shooting Isak a victorious smile. Isak smiled back at him and for a brief moment, they stayed just like that. 

 

The bubble was burst by the sound of Even’s ringtone. “It’s Captain Bakkoush,” he said to Isak as he glanced at his screen. Standing up, he walked to the far end of the roof before answering, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hey, Captain, what’s up?” he inquired by way of greeting.

 

“Hi, Even,” the captain replied. “I just wanted to let you know that we found a relief team for you and Valtersen. You’re both free to go back to… whatever it was that you were doing.” 

 

Even looked over at Isak, who was throwing grapes up in the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth (the key word being  _ attempting _ ). If they left now, they would still have enough time to make it to that karaoke bar before midnight, but Even wasn’t really sure that he wanted to go there anymore. Laughing at Isak was fun, sure, but laughing  _ with _ him? That was something special. 

 

“Actually captain, why don’t you hold off the relief team,” Even said decisively. “We’re already here, and I’m kind of curious to see how this plays out.” He didn’t mention that the  _ this  _ he was referring to was actually his dynamic with Isak. 

 

“Ok, it’s your call,” said the captain.

 

“Great, I’ll call you with any updates.” Even ended the call and headed back over to Isak, sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

 

“What did the captain want?” Isak inquired as Even sat back down beside him.

 

“Oh, you know, just checking in. How’s your grape throwing progress coming along?” Even changed the subject quickly. Isak definitely did not need to know that he had passed up the opportunity to get a relief team. Even was generally pretty good at coming up with bullshit on the spot, but that was one situation he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to explain his way out of.

 

“You saw that?” Isak flushed, cringing slightly.

 

“Isak, you’re surrounded by grapes. I would have to be blind to not see that,” Even retorted.

 

“I will admit there have been a lot of casualties,” Isak acknowledged, with a nod, blushing deeper as he glanced down at all of the grapes littering the floor. 

 

Just then, a big white delivery van backed into the driveway of the house across the street. This was the moment they had been waiting for. “Those must be our guys. Follow my lead,” Even whispered, gesturing for Isak to follow him down the stairs. 

 

Once they were back at street-level, it was showtime. They couldn’t just walk up to the criminals without arousing suspicion, but luckily, Even already had a plan. “Alright,  _ darling _ ,” Even spat with as much venom as he could muster. Isak’s eyes widened, though Even wasn’t sure if it was because of his tone or the term of endearment. “I’ll ask him for directions if that will make you happy,” Even said, pointing at one of the men unloading the truck. 

 

“Um, we’re kind of busy here,” the man interjected, blatantly panicking.

 

Even ignored him and carried on. “My boyfriend here thinks we’re lost,” he said, waving an arm in Isak’s direction and rolling his eyes. 

 

“No, I  _ know _ we’re lost,” Isak jumped in, crossing his arms as he regarded Even cooly. “I should’ve known better than to trust this idiot with directions.”

 

“Do you even know why we’re out here?” Even demanded, squaring his shoulders and balling his hands into fists. He was starting to get really into this. Maybe he should try his luck in the acting world if this whole detective thing didn’t pan out. “I was going to propose to you,  _ Adrian _ .” Even saw the perp gasp in his peripheral vision. “But if you think I’m such an idiot,” Even continued cooly, “then maybe we shouldn’t get married after all.”

 

The second man unloading the van walked out to join his assailant, likely wondering what all the commotion was about. This was their chance. Nodding at Isak to give him the signal, Even pulled out his badge. “Police! You’re under arrest!”

 

“Nice work,” Even heard Isak say quietly. 

 

He smiled to himself before replying, “you too.”

 

*****

 

Isak found himself standing in Captain Bakkoush’s office the morning after what was quite possibly one of the weirdest nights of his entire life. 

 

“Excellent job on the stakeout last night,” she said. Isak straightened at the praise, a small smile taking over his features. “I’m glad to see that your absurd bet hasn’t ruined how well you two work together,” she added. 

 

“Thank you, Captain. I’m glad too; Even is a great detective.” Isak replied with a nod.

 

“And I also really appreciate that you two turned down the relief team,” the captain continued. Relief team? Isak furrowed his brow in confusion. That was certainly news to him. “I’m not sure they would’ve been able to make it there in time.”

 

“Yeah. Right. Of course,” Isak said, bewildered. As he turned to leave the captain’s office, he caught sight of Even at his desk, his head thrown back as he laughed at something Chris had said. And maybe it was the way his blue eyes lit up when he smiled, or the way a single curl of his blond hair had fallen in front of his forehead, or the fact that Isak had just found out he had called off a relief team so they could spend more quality time together. Or, maybe it was something different altogether. But regardless of the reason, Isak knew three things for certain:

 

  1. According to the rules of the date, he wasn’t allowed to fall in love with Even.
  2. He was a firm believer in the idea that some rules were made to be broken.
  3. He really, _really_ wanted to kiss Even. 



 

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://valtermeme.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
